deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Bodybuilder
About The Last Bodybuilder (T*L*B) is a recruitable Rare Character which can be found during an Event. T*L*B can be convinced to be recruited or alternatively asked to train the party in Strength. T*L*B has only one item slot available and cannot use any melee or projectile Weapons. His primary attack is lifting and throwing - most objects in any given encounter can be lifted and thrown by T*L*B up to and including cars. Upon pressing attack, T*L*B will jiggle and show the line of text "*GRUNT*". When pressing the switch item button, he will jiggle and show the line of text "*FLEX*". T*L*B has a number of unique speech options for encounters. Encounter Text Upon Encounter The group enters an abandoned gym. There, on a throne of old protein powder jars, sits a bronzed bodybuilder. "I AM... THE LAST BODYBUILDER! YEAH!!!" He FLEXES and GRUNTS, in a mournful manner. Ask for strength tips THE LAST BODYBUILDER gives the group some excellent tips on getting swolled up during the post-apocalypse. The advice is so good that a pump is felt immediately, no working out required. Result: * Party +1 strength Try to recruit him Name convinces THE LAST BODYBUILDER that there's no point being the best bodybuilder in the world if there's no one around to appreciate it. "LET'S DO THIS! YEAH!!!" If party is full "TOO MANY PEOPLE, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO POSE OR OIL UP IN THE CAR?" T*L*B has a point here. Get rid of someone to make room: Character starts a flexing contest Name challenges THE LAST BODYBUILDER to a flexing contest. What folly! Name IS OBLITERATED IN THE CONTEST AFTER ONE FLEX! THERE WAS NO CHANCE! There's nothing left of him/her. T*L*B has a single tear in his eye. Result: * Character dies! Epilogue Possible quotes "I HAVE REACHED MAXIMUM SWOLE!" "TOO SWOLE TO CONTROL, BABY!!!" "YEAH!!!!!! TOO SWOLE!" "I LOVE BEIN STRONG!!!" T*L*B attracted many bodybuilder disciples. He was no longer The Last Bodybuilder. Special Abilities T*L*B has a unique level of strength which allows him to pick up and throw practically anything, including cars. This comes at a cost however, T*L*B is also completely unable to utilise most Weapons. The only ones he can use are throwing weapons, such as grenades. When T*L*B is encountered the party is able to select different options instead of recruiting him. Choosing to ask for training will result in your whole party gaining 1 level in Strength instead. T*L*B has a special unique Camping Event which raise everyone's morale by 2. He may also raise a random party member's Strength by 1 level and their Morale by 2 in a car conversation. Trivia * T*L*B is likely to be the rumored bodybuilder that was "too swole to control". * Challenging T*L*B to a flexing contest will always result in death. No stat checks are performed by the event, so not even a duplicate T*L*B with raised Strength maximums will have any chance of winning. * When in the car, T*L*B will speak in colored flashing text. * Due to T*L*B's inability to wield weapons it's sometimes better to just receive training from him instead of recruiting. 1 Strength party-wide for free is a very good deal. * Characters can talk about T*L*B in the car, saying, 'I once saw a bodybuilder throw a car at some zombies.' * TLB's effective Strength level is 106. The closest any other character can get to this is a maxed out T*S*T*C character with the BERSERK! which would have 13. * A character can obtain T*L*B's Ability AND Body by learning The Forbidden Pump at Swole Mountain. * If T*L*B learns the Forbidden Pump at Swole Mountain, he will gain SLIGHTLY MORE MUSCLE MASS, and with it the ability to pick up zombies without having to knock them down, like El Satan. He'll still be unable to attack normally, though. * In the update that removed T*L*B's second and third weapon slots, the patch notes quip that it is because "he already has two massive guns." Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters